thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Florian Roosevelt
Florian is a tribute made by PoisonedPoetry. Please do not use him without permission. In order to submit him into games, he needs to be with his dual tribute counterpart Ecclesia Nasrin. Tribute Form Name: Florian Roosevelt District: 5 Gender: Male Age: 18 Personality: On the surface, Florian is a polite and kind young man. He is very charming to talk with. Witty and intelligent, he learns quickly and often finds out random facts about many different fields he is interested in, such as landscapes, rivers and especially flowers. His wit is further boosted by his quick-thinking and creativity. Due to this he is very confident in himself. At times he can come across as flirty towards girls (and sometimes unintentionally boys), at which point he can be extra charming and smooth. He knows exactly what to say at the right time to get onto your good side. Despite his flirtiness, he is seldom ever interested in a relationship and only wants to have fun. By fun, Florian would mean high-risk activities that would seem dangerous to the majority of the population. He is very bold and seldom feels fear. Overall, he seems to be a calm and chill person to hang out with. What nobody has (yet) realised is that Florian is a classic psychopath: His charm is a tool he uses to manipulate others into doing things for him. His confidence in his words displays his cockiness at times, though he tries to downplay it. He is, however, less careful in hiding his impulsive and irresponsible side: Even if something is his fault, he tries to blame other people for getting in the way and guilt trips them. He is impatient and remorseless when it comes to getting whatever he wants and he will even go criminal if he has to. He is incapable of feeling guilt towards any immoral acts he commits. What he does try to hide is how selfish and callous he can be. Contrary to what might be expected, Florian is NOT a murderous or sadistic psychopath: It’s only a last resort if he is fighting for his life or if someone has discovered his cruel side. And whilst emotions aren’t exactly his forte, he does sometimes experience fleeting moments of shallow happiness and love. Florian is currently undiagnosed and unaware that he is a psychopath. Height: 6’1 Weight: 130Ibs (Underweight) Appearance: Florian is a handsome young man with an irresistible charm about him. His toffee brown hair is short and wavy. Natural caramel blonde highlights also smother the curls at the front of his head. His hazel-grey eyes hold a hint of seduction in them.However, upon closer inspection one would notice a hint of defiance and danger in them. It just takes a while looking past that due to his impeccable facial features, including his thick rounded eyebrows, sharp lips and perfectly trimmed stubble. His body is built quite large, but he is on the underweight side due to living barely out of poverty. Florian Roosevelt.png Florian IRL.PNG FlorianAnime.png Dominant hand: Right-handed Weapon(s): Knives, hatchet, crowbar Strengths: Florian’s best asset is his ability to manipulate. His charm and ability to fake emotion can make him appear very convincing, even making people want to believe him even if evidence says otherwise. This lines up well with his intelligence. Though not quite as physically strong as a career, Florian is still of above average strength despite being on the underweight side. Most of his strength comes from him exercising and practicing lifting heavy objects. Weaknesses: Florian can be very overconfident in his abilities, often believing himself to be superior to most people in terms of intelligence and strength. He is also very impatient with people and waiting: If he has to break down how something works and it’s simple, he gets visibly agitated with the person he is explaining it towards. He also hates waiting, something which can make plans go awry. His reaction times to anything physical can also be quite slow, although mentally he picks up on things very quickly. He is very poor at perceiving dangerous situations to be threatening, instead treating them as casually as he does normal life. Fear(s): Being exposed, Being hated, Being secretly watched Reaction to Fears: (Please note: Whilst psychopaths can feel fear, they aren’t always able to distinguish the danger coming from the fears. A fear is defined as ‘an unpleasant emotion caused by the belief that someone or something is dangerous, likely to cause pain or a threat. Here, only the belief that something is a threat will apply) Being exposed: Florian’s only major fear is being exposed for his crimes, most of all his attempted murder of Elisa. He sees being exposed as a threat to being seen as the perfect person. It’s not constantly present, only showing up when he imagines someone is making a connection between him and Elisa. When he fears he is about to be exposed, he shakes visibly and lets his true colours loose. Florian reacts violently towards the person he feels threatened by and won’t hesitate to attack them. This fear stems more from paranoia due to him not wanting people to hate him for what he nearly did. He does like to think of himself as the most popular person to exist, even if it’s not actually true. Being hated: Florian recognises being disliked as a realistic possibility, but he wouldn’t know how to handle being hated. The thought only crops up in conversations concerning Elisa, so he doesn’t experience it too much. If he finds himself being hated, he will confront those people and plead his case on why he should be liked. But if they refuse to change their opinion on him, he will get back at them by playing criminal. Vandalism, assault, theft. Anything to make them afraid of him. He sees people who hate him as a threat, as he convinces himself that they will try to force others to hate him. This fear stems more from paranoia due to him not wanting to ruin his reputation. Again, he wants to see himself as the most popular person no matter how impossible it is. Being secretly watched: This fear applies more at home than during the hunger games, as Florian is aware that many people lie, cheat and steal in order to win the hunger games. However his imagination can sometimes cause him to be paranoid that there is a secret group watching him who want to expose him for attempting to kill Elisa. Sometimes he’s even afraid that Elisa is closer than he thinks and that she is preparing her revenge. Though he doesn’t recognise the dangers were that to be true, he still sees it as a threat to his livelihood and reputation. This fear stems from the knowledge that Elisa is still alive somewhere (Though he is unaware that Elisa is much more closer than he thinks.) Allergies: Hay Fever Training Strategy: During training, Florian will most likely brush up on his physical ability and his combat skills. If the careers try to make fun of him, he will either try to charm them with his wit or verbally tear them apart, if they still aren’t impressed. Ideally Florian would rather stay in an alliance with only Ecclesia but if someone goes up to him or Ecclesia, requests an alliance and demonstrates that they can be of use, he will accept. If they seem useless, he will at first refuse only for Ecclesia to talk him into accepting the alliance anyway. Private Training Strategy: Florian will aim for as high a score as possible to attract sponsors. To achieve this, he will demonstrate his newly acquired combat skills with trainers and holograms. Afterwards he will show off his skills with a knife, starting with juggling them and ending with combat techniques. At the end he will wink at the gamemakers and thank them for their time, looking into their eyes and maintaining eye contact for the right amount of time. Bloodbath Strategy: The moment the games start, Florian will head straight towards a weapon, ideally the ones he knows he is familiar with. If he has to fight to get to the weapons then he won’t hesitate to do so. Once he has his weapon, he will go back and find his allies whilst picking up a backpack on the way back. He won’t want to go back and help an ally in need (unless it’s Ecclesia), but if his alliance members insist on doing something then he will reluctantly join in. Games Strategy: Florian ideally wants to eliminate as many of the tributes as possible. He will try to sway his alliance with his charm, persuading them to kill the other tributes, whether it’s taking care of the careers guarding the cornucopia or picking off loners. He might get the others to create a fatal trap for the other tributes or for food. Ultimately he will need something to occupy him, otherwise he will get bored and do more dangerous things (Eg: Juggling knives/Setting off random fires). Alliance: Ecclesia Nasrin and possibly 2-3 other people. Token: N/A Sexuality: Heterosexual Showmance: Possibly with Ecclesia. (Can be non-existent, mutual or one-sided where Ecclesia doesn't reciprocate) Family/Associates: Ohmar Roosevelt (Father), Newta Welder (Mother), Cedar Roosevelt (Brother), Henrietta Welder (Grandmother) Other quirks: * Skilled at juggling knives and fire torches due to practicing these activities when he was bored Backstory TBA Backstory Summary * Raised in a poor family with his mother, father, grandmother and his younger brother. * Often stole from other people for no reason other than his own needs. Caught once or twice, but was able to charm those he stole from into thinking he needed it more. * Influenced his brother and his friends to do the same for him. * His family knew about this, but only his grandmother felt ashamed. * Met Elisa and felt a fleeting connection, but nothing more. Decided to manipulate her to use her in the future. * Elisa, no matter how guilt-ridden, refused to “help” him so her tried harder with his tactics. * Eventually he was able to ask Elisa out after figuring out she had a crush on him. He only felt a few fleeting moments of happiness around her, however. * First day: Florian comforted Elisa after she had a breakdown. He thought she was hiding a few things from him. * Second day: Florian visited her and brought her a rose. He insisted on Elisa revealing her emotions in return for showing her where the roses were, which she agreed to * Third day: Florian took her to the river. They kissed, but then he bonked her head with a rock. A rose was planted between her teeth. He tossed the rock into the river to hide evidence. * When Florian returned home, he was asked by Elisa’s family where she was. He claimed she broke up with him by the river. * When Elisa hadn’t returned by the next day, her family called in a search party with some of her friends. Florian joined in and went to the river to search for her, but he realised with relief and worry that her body had gone. * A few weeks after the search, Florian told Elisa’s family he didn’t want to hear anything about her again. * He kept worrying about Elisa turning up again, so he dabbled in more crimes to distract himself. He often took part in beating up peacekeepers, bootlegging and theft. * He only entered two more short-term relationships with other girls, and even then he didn’t have any feelings towards them: He just used them to help him get what he wanted. * He heard the news about the Day family finding Elisa, but he was left too shaken to hear about her new identity and life. He became even more paranoid that Elisa was watching him from the shadows. * At his last reapings, he was even more shocked to see Ecclesia on stage. He was disturbed by her likeness to Elisa, not knowing that they were the same person. He also took note she seemed surprised to see him. * On the train ride, he spoke to Ecclesia and asked if she recognised him. He was relieved after she told him she didn’t know who he was, but she had seen someone similar to him in a dream. He apologised for the mishap and told her she reminded him of an ex-girlfriend, before striking up an alliance. Ecclesia accepted. Inspiration 'Where the Wild Roses Grow' - Nick Cave and the Bad Seeds (Ft. Kylie Minogue) Trivia * Florian’s name is of Latin descent and means “Flower” * Roosevelt is of Dutch descent and translates to “of a rose field” * Florian and Ecclesia were made because I wanted a pair of tributes who had an interesting push-pull dynamic. They’re suspicious of each other but at the same time they are also drawn to and curious about their counterpart. * Florian has taken the most research to complete: All of the research I had to do was based on psychopathy, as I wanted to try to steer away from obvious stereotypes and make him as realistic of a psychopath as possible. * In order to see how psychopathic Florian is, I used the Hare Psychopathy Checklist, also known as the PCL-R. I made the following table to show how Florian matches up to these traits. For more information, go to these sites. Total: 34/40 Category:PoisonedPoetry's Tributes Category:PoisonedPoetry Category:Males Category:District 5 Category:18 year olds Category:Reaped Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Unfinished